


Echoes in the Darkness

by Kiera540



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BOKUROTERU, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Boyfriend, Bokuto is asleep, Bokuto x Kuroo x Terushima, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Haikyuu Rare Pairs, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I hurt myself writing this, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, OT3, Terushima is Hurt, no beta we die like men, rare pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiera540/pseuds/Kiera540
Summary: Terushima has a nightmare where he watches everything be engulfed by darkness and his world crumbles around him.  His boyfriends are right there to coax him back when he seeks them out.  A Haikyuu story featuring the OT3 of Terushima x Kuroo x Bokuto.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Echoes in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH!! So this is actually my first polyamorous fic! Of course it had to be Haikyuu. This idea popped into my head about 3 hours ago and I just ran with it. Please, enjoy!
> 
> This fic was not beta read, so if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out and I’ll fix them.
> 
> Trigger warnings- Descriptions of nightmares, panic attacks, and dreamed significant other deaths. This story does have a happy ending though.

Darkness. Darkness all around him. He ran, and ran, but he still saw nothing. He ran until his legs gave out from under him. He collapsed face first towards the ground, barely having enough time to angle his body to save his head and have his shoulder slam into the ground first. If it wasn’t for the pain he felt in his shoulder, he wouldn’t even have been sure his body was actually there. He whipped his head around; seeing only the engulfing darkness take control of his vision. His breathing quickened, and his body vibrated. Panic. That’s all he knew. He couldn’t see, only felt pain, and the sound of his breathing shattered the silence. Panic. He needed a new approach; this wasn’t going to work. Panic. He forced his mind to focus, he needed to gather himself. He slowly drifted his hands around him, blindly reaching out for something, anything. He found nothing, but more of the same hard, flat, and cold surface he was currently lying on. It was perfectly flat, and smooth; unnaturally so. Panic. Touch wasn’t working, so he switched tactics again. Hearing. What was out there? His rapid breath was the only sound brave enough to penetrate the silence wrapping around him. He forced himself to hold his breath, there had to be something else out there. The blood pounding throughout his body effectively drowned out any other sound that would dare attempt to enter the scene. Panic. His head spun from holding his breath, he gasped out, coughing a few times to help clear his throat. It wasn’t working. His throat felt tight, his body was freezing, and he couldn’t even see his own body in front of him. Panic. Panic. Panic! He had to get out of here. This couldn’t be his existence. He had to get out. There had to be a way out!

He ran. His body ached and screamed at him, but he ran. Tearing through the thick layers of darkness in search of anything. How did this happen? His world had been so bright! Maybe not in the beginning, but he had clawed his way up to the surface. He couldn’t do it again. He wouldn’t let himself descend back down into this pit. He had finally gotten to a good place. He was healthy, he was happy, he even had two partners. Partners! That was it! He wasn’t alone! They were there for him, they always would be. That was something they told him every day. He didn’t have to claw his way out again, he just had to call out to them and they would be there.

Tears came to his eyes. He had managed to get not one, but two partners who he loved more than the world itself. They were his world. All he would ever need is the two of them. His lips twitched at the thought. One was bright enough to shine on the whole world. Brilliant, blinding light that broke through anything that stood in its way. The other was more subdued, but could wiggle their way through the smallest of cracks and pull anyone to their warm light. When the tears threatened to spill from his eyes, he decided it was time. He opened his mouth, ready to call the name of his lovers... but, he couldn’t. His body screamed at him a different way now. No matter how many times he opened his mouth, it did nothing more than gape like a fish. He couldn’t get any kind of sound out. Panic! His breathing picked up again, how could they help him if they couldn’t hear him?! How could he go to them for help if he couldn’t see them?! Panic! What was he supposed to do?! Panic! There had to be something! Something he missed! He ducked his head, and ran harder. They were out there! They had to be! Panic! Panic!

In his mad dash, he almost missed it. Something. Something was there. He could hardly see it, through the blackness and the haze around his own mind. A shaded grey was peeking through the void around him. In his disbelief, he stumbled towards it. A way out! It had to be! He practically crashed against it in his haste. Running his hands across it, he discovered it was a fully wooden object standing vertically in front of him. A door! Finally! It was a way out! He whipped his hands around faster, wincing when his right hand slammed against the metal doorknob. He knew it would bruise, but he couldn’t bring himself to care, he threw his body weight onto the handle and used his hurt shoulder to shove the door open and stumbled outside.

Raising his head, he realized nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next. He was in his shared apartment, but something was wrong. Seriously wrong. There were dishes thrown all around the apartment, uneaten food pieces randomly scattered across the floor. A forgotten show played muted on the living room tv screen. He knelt to examine the large cracks threatening to shatter the screen at any second. There’s no way his partners would ever allow this to happen in their home. His partners! Where were they? He looked around the room again and saw no trace of them.

His scan led him to their bedroom where a light shone under the closed door. What happened here? Was now really the time to relax with their place torn up like this? The darkness started to return at the edges of his vision so he wasted no time in briskly walking over to the door. They could deal with this mess later, right now, he needed his lovers more than anything.

He opened the door leading to the bedroom, and would regret that decision for years to come.

Before him, were his partners, and three other men. Terushima had no idea who these men were. He didn’t recognize them. He squinted at them, trying to make out their features, but that only caused the darkness to return and shroud them. He moved his eyes from their heads to their bodies, and his blood ran cold. There, right before him, were his two lovers held at gunpoint. He looked at their terrified faces, trying to make sense of the situation. This couldn’t actually be happening could it? No, this wasn’t real! It wasn’t real! He tried to call again, and again nothing came out. He observed his lovers now. Bokuto was on the floor besides the bed, bruised and bloodied. He obviously must have ran into them first and tried to fight them off. Kuroo was still sitting in his chair at his desk. His hair was even more disheveled than it normally was; a telltale sign he had been working with his headset on and had been caught completely off guard.

Bokuto’s eyes flicked between the men and Kuroo, clearly trying to think of a way to get him out of this situation.

_No! Don’t be a hero! Do not sacrifice yourself, for the other! Don’t do that to me!_

Terushima’s mind screamed these things at him now. Kuroo saw the look, and his eyes glazed over, he had retreated deep into his mind to think.

_Don’t you dare provoke them! Getting their attention only on you won’t help! Please! Don’t do this to me!_

He had to stop this! He couldn’t talk, but that didn’t matter. They hadn’t noticed his presence yet, he could stop this! He went to take a step and found his feet were frozen to the ground. He narrowed his control, just one foot. Just move one foot! Something! Move one foot to get closer, he could help then. Panic! He abandoned the idea, if he couldn’t move his feet, he would move his arms. He felt the blood flow in his arms, his fingers twitched, but still, his arms remained rigid at his side. He couldn’t get his arms to reach out regardless of how hard he willed it. Panic! What was he supposed to do? What could he do?! Panic!

Terushima’s breathing picked up for the third time, forcing him to stay conscious to helplessly watch the events unfold. The men were yelling at his lovers now. They wanted something, he couldn’t make out what. Bokuto narrowed his eyes and Kuroo grimaced, clearly refusing their demands. One of the men stepped closer to Kuroo, invading his personal space. Kuroo complied with keeping his hands up and in front of him, eyes tearing between the man and the gun. Bokuto tried to sit up despite his injuries, the two others trained their weapons on him in response. They were trying to get Bokuto to break. It wasn’t working.

One glance between the men was all it took for the next phase of their plan to begin. The one closest to Kuroo moved faster than a human could blink, using his knee to pin Kuroo’s right arm between him and the armrest on the chair. One hand grabbed his left hand and wrenched it out to lock on the desk to his side, the other hand pressed the pistol directly under his chin. Kuroo gulped, but held his ground. Glaring at his opponent despite his situation. Bokuto was yelling now, something about tearing the man’s head off. That wasn’t the answer the men were looking for. The tallest of the three was fed up; this was taking too long. He wanted his answers, and he wanted them now. He lowered his gun from Bokuto’s face to his leg, not giving anyone time to think before pulling the trigger. Bokuto screamed when the bullet tore through the flesh of his thigh, effectively trapping him on the ground. Kuroo yelled out, but was powerless to move because of the man above him.

Terushima lost the feeling in his limbs. He felt like he was underwater. Everything became muted and slowed. How could this happen? While Terushima retreated into himself, Kuroo raged. He thrashed in his seat, trying to throw his captor off of him. The leader of the three dismissively waved his hand toward him, muttering something. The man on top of Kuroo nodded and moved the gun from his chin to his forehead. Kuroo’s eyes widened in a too late realization of what was about to happen, his mouth opened to say something when Bokuto’s eyes fell on him. He never got the chance. His captor pulled the trigger and Kuroo was torn from the world. Bokuto’s throat was too beat up to make a noise when they let Kuroo fall dead onto his desk, blood coating his keyboard and splashed across the screen. Bokuto’s head fell numbly. They broke him. The men seemed to understand they weren’t going to get what they wanted from him. They deemed it not worth their time. The leader once again trained his gun on Bokuto’s head, firing without emotion.

Terushima’s world was crumbling. The lock on his body released when the men faded away as if they were never there, the smell of blood providing the only evidence this wasn’t a hallucination. Terushima’s arms wrapped around his head. He couldn’t live through this. It was no longer a life worth living if his lovers weren’t beside him. He was done with this world. He turned back towards the bedroom door, grabbing the handle that would take him back into the darkness. The handle turned, but the door didn’t budge. Panic! This couldn’t be real! He pulled his body off the floor, and pushed it against the door. He couldn’t stay here. Darkness, pure nothingness, would be much better than this. He banged on the door, but still it didn’t budge.

Terushima slid down it, continuing to claw at the door at the same rate as the tears spilled from his eyes. He remained there for what felt like hours, crying and clawing being the only things his mind could think about. When it became evident he would never escape, he dropped back to the floor. Seeing the blood spread through their bedroom destroyed his heart. He crawled across the floor to get to his lovers. No, no, no, no, no, no! This couldn’t be real! This couldn’t have happened! This couldn’t have been his life! Panic! Panic!

PANIC!

* * *

Kuroo suppressed another yawn as he droned on trying to finish his work. He didn’t bother looking at the clock, he knew it was an ungodly hour in the morning, but such was the life of a college student with his type of degree. He knew from the beginning it would be tough, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to complain. It was a good thing he was a night owl. How a night owl had ended up with two morning birds as boyfriends was beyond him. He glanced at the bed across from him, Bokuto was face down and snoring his heart away- completely dead to the world around him. Terushima twitched slightly, but otherwise remained asleep. Kuroo gave a small chuckle at them before donning his headset and blasting music loud enough he could practically hear his mother yelling at him about the effect on his hearing. It was another half hour before he saw Terushima violently throw himself onto his side out of the corner of his eye. Kuroo gave him a look before shrugging and continuing with his work. It wasn’t unusual. Terushima had always been a bit of a rough sleeper, especially if one of his lovers was missing.

It took another forty-five minutes for Kuroo to finally finish what he needed to do. He ripped his headphones off and his eyes caught the clock- 4 am! Bokuto would be waking up for his morning run in a little over an hour and would kill him if he caught him up. He slumped down in his chair, content to let his mind throb in the silence engulfing the room. Everything seemed so peaceful like this. Bokuto still snoring, and Terushima... Kuroo narrowed his eyes. Something didn’t seem right. He couldn’t place it, but his boyfriend alarm was blaring in his mind. He didn’t have a chance to properly think about it before Terushima bolted upright on the bed, his mouth open in a silent scream.

His eyes locked on Kuroo, and instead of relief, Terushima’s eyes watered over and he trembled even more. His mouth gaped and he started curling in on himself, unseeing eyes leaving Kuroo’s to stare at his desk. Kuroo was up and on the bed before he even knew he had moved.

“Teru? Teru, what is it?” He called. He tried to wrap his arms around Terushima, but the man jumped back from him.

“Tha-a-that... desk...” Terushima struggled to get out, his breathing had spiked again. Kuroo needed to get him to calm down. The blond was already having a bad panic attack. Kuroo did the only thing he knew how to do.

“Yuji, listen to me. It’s me, I’m here. Let me help you.” He kept his voice low, barely above a whisper, “I’m right here. Look at me. Yuji, look right at me. It’s Kuroo. I’m here.”

Terushima’s eyes finally seemed to see him and the tears increased tenfold. His hand moved a centimeter towards the raven, and that was all Kuroo needed. He wrapped the shorter man in his arms and told himself he would never let go. Kuroo felt two hands get a death grip on the back of his shirt and his shoulder was already drenched as he let Terushima cry. He let him release everything he felt. He didn’t bother to ask. He knew the man would talk when he was ready.

The hands tightened around him so Kuroo gripped him tighter with one arm and ran a hand through his dyed hair with the other. Scratching behind his ears, untangling his hair, and massaging the base of his neck as his shirt was soaked through. Terushima couldn’t make a sound other than choked sobs being torn from his throat while he held onto his lover like his life depended on it.

“I’m here. Baby I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere.” Kuroo whispered in his ear, Terushima’s whole body still racked with tremors, but his eyes had dried for the time being. Kuroo kissed his temple, as he slacked against him. He felt completely spent. He stayed in this position for an unknown amount of time, before trying to speak.

“You...” Was all he managed.

“Hmm? What about me baby? I’m here.” Kuroo reassured.

“You... were... there.” The blond whimpered out.

“I was where? I’ve always been right here.”

“You... you.. di—you... died!” Terushima’s tears returned and he buried his face into Kuroo’s neck.

“Oh baby.” Kuroo muttered, adjusting his grip around the other. He was pretty sure Terushima would break something if he squeezed him any tighter, but that was a distant thought in his mind. How had he not seen the signs?! Terushima had gotten nightmares before. This wasn’t the first time he had dreamed of his lovers dying. How could Kuroo sit there and watch him without seeing the red flags?! He hated himself at the moment, but self-loathing could come later; right now, he had one broken lover, and one passed out lover.

“Yuji, baby, that was just a dream. I’m right here, Bokuto’s lazy ass is right there.” Kuroo assured, not ashamed in the slightest at throwing a jest in there when the mentioned man couldn’t defend himself, “Teru, it was a dream. I’m okay. You’re holding me aren’t you?”

“How do I know.... it’s real? That... you are... real?” Kuroo’s heart broke at the sound coming out of his boyfriend’s voice. He had never seen it this bad before.

“Would I ever lie to you? Have I ever lied to you?” At Terushima’s head twitch on his shoulder he continued. “Yuji, I love you more than the world itself. Where else would I go if I’m not by your side? Hmm? When I tell you, I’m here, I need you to believe me baby. I promise I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here in your arms. Right where I should be.”

A few more tears dripped onto his shirt before a single, choked word was uttered, “Desk.”

“I never liked that thing anyways. We can get rid of it. Besides we all know if I ever die, it will be because Bokuto dragged me into something stupid. Otherwise, I’ll never die.” Kuroo felt a hot breath huff out at his words. Terushima would be out of it for a while, but he was slowly returning to them.

“Let’s go to bed, okay? I’m tired.” Kuroo suggested softly, gently pushing Teru backwards. It was at that moment Bokuto chose to roll onto his side. He draped his arm around both of them and pulled Terushima’s back firmly against his chest. Kuroo lifted his head to look at the owl, and found he was still gone from the world. Leave it to Bokuto to know when one of his boyfriends needed a hug. Kuroo squirmed slightly, only to have Bokuto’s arm slip around his waist and hold him in place.

“Looks like we’re stuck.” Kuroo chuckled. Terushima’s lips twitched in a ghost of a smile. With the warmth of Bokuto wrapped around his back, and his head tucked into Kuroo’s neck while the man was being pressed against his chest was enough to lull him to sleep.

The next time Terushima awoke, he knew it had to be well past Bokuto’s normal wake up time, and was surprised to find the man still in bed. Bokuto’s right arm had snaked underneath him to hold him tightly to his chest, while his left arm was across him and holding onto Kuroo who would not stir for another few hours, at least, due to his sleep schedule. Terushima was fine with that. Right here. Just like this. He was content. His world was bright, and warm, and filled with love. Even with both his lovers asleep, Terushima could feel the love they had for him in the way their bodies held onto him in his time of need. He could stay like this forever. Maybe his world wasn’t perfect, but he wouldn’t change it for anything.

Happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that was way longer than I had planned it to be. Hopefully I didn’t break your heart too much. I told you it had a happy ending! Lol  
> If you liked this story, I have similar Haikyuu stories with other pairings on my page, so head over there if you’d like to check them out.
> 
> Please leave a like or comment to let me know what you thought so that I may improve. Also, don’t be afraid to leave a request or idea here or DM me!  
> See you next time!  
> ~Kiera540


End file.
